


Crashed

by timetravellingdixon



Series: Creative writing work [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravellingdixon/pseuds/timetravellingdixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a piece of work based on the stimulus of two characters<br/>one had to be an old man the other a young woman.<br/>Trouble is, its only supposed to be 250 words. help meeee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashed

The red Clio was a gift from my mother. She gave it to me with a warning.  
At first I followed her advice to the letter. Today, though, I was late.

It was early. So early that only the occasional dog walker passed me by. I increased my speed. As I rounded the corner, I did not see the driver of the fiat before colliding with the driver's door. The smaller car tilted into a ditch.  
I couldn't tell if what I heard was a scream from the driver or the screech of my failing brakes.  
I skidded forward. My windscreen shattered against a tree.

Maybe I passed out, maybe I didn't but when I looked down my trousers were wet with blood.  
I jerked my leg with horror and felt a slash of pain in my abdomen. A shard of glass was embedded there like a flake in an ice cream cone.

I did't hear the footsteps but felt the hand on my shoulder.

"Miss, can you hear me? I called an ambulance."  
An old man stood over me, concern filled his gaze.

His hands shook as his voice did. Aged and uncertain.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Lydia." I croaked.

"Lydia, you're okay." I didn't believe him.

"No, the driver, are they okay?"

The man’s hesitation told me all I needed.

"They're dead. Aren't they? I killed someone." I started to hyperventilate.

"It's okay. Look. It's okay." He paused. " When I'm worried. I paint. Picked it up after my wife died. Wasn't very good at first. Got better though."

"Was never good at painting."

" What are you good at?"

" I sing.Puts kids at nursery to sleep."

The wail of sirens drowned out whatever the man was about to say.


End file.
